The Twelve Days of Christmas
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Peeta, who runs food service for the Hawthorne Gaming and Sporting Goods corporate offices, has had a huge crush on Katniss, VP of design, for about as long as he's run the cafeteria. On Christmas, he decides to admit his adoration with twelve days of goodies.
1. The First Day of Christmas

_Author's note: My entry into the Christmas Challenge of The Everlark Games. I got second place. There were a lot of great stories presented, so I'm really honored! Must have been a tough vote for all the readers._

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas start on Christmas Day (Dec 25) and move on to the eve of Epiphany (Jan 5). I decided to do take the song and have Peeta show Katniss some attention every day in the best way Peeta can: with food. All the days are broken into their own chapters and include extras that weren't present in the challenge entry._

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree._

Katniss stepped into the cafeteria in her ugly Christmas sweater and looked around nervously. She always found Gale and Prim in the crowd first and spent most of the evening with them until it was acceptable for her to leave. She walked toward the table and sat down the pot of beef stew she'd put together for the potluck.

Peeta Mellark, the cute head of food service, came in with a large box and sidled up to Katniss at the table.

"Did you bring cheese buns?" Katniss asked. When Peeta took over the kitchen earlier in the year and started making cheese buns, it became Katniss's main diet.

Peeta chuckled. "Not this time. But I'll make sure to bake extra in the morning." He took the lid off the box to reveal a tree-shaped pastry with a small bird hidden in the leaves. "It's pear. You know how Christmas day is only the first day of Christmas?"

She shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about it."

He leaned in, "Wonder who will get the bird?"

"It's supposed to go to your true love, isn't it?" She could feel her face heating up.

"I guess it all depends on who gets to it first." He winked and then pointed to her sweater, adorned with blinking lights. "Bet you win."

She looked at herself and then up at his. It had an image of Darth Vader dressed in a Santa hat holding the reigns to a set of Stormtroopers wearing reindeer antlers. "Yours is pretty awesome."

"Thanks. Still hope you win. It really catches the eye." He gave her a megawatt smile.

"Hey, Peet, you made it!" Finnick called from across the room.

Peeta raised his hand and waved at his manager. "I hope to see you a bit more tonight."

"I'll be here all night." Katniss said, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Peeta smiled and wandered off to talk to Finnick and his girlfriend Annie. Both of them worked in the kitchen.

Katniss turned and saw Prim and Gale walking in hand in hand. Her sister had a huge smile on her face. She walked over to Katniss with her left hand held out. Katniss saw the sparkling diamond and pulled Prim into a happy hug.

"So happy for you, little duck." Katniss said in her sister's ear.

"Thank you." Prim whispered.

Gale wrapped his arms around both of them. "She wanted to tell you first."

"I'm so happy for you." Katniss said.

"Thanks." Prim beamed. "Me too."

"Gotta go tell my folks." Gale said, pulling Prim away.

Katniss was left alone again. She was for most of the night. The company was large, but it was a family. Even so, Katniss had never been good with small talk. She ate in the corner and watched everyone else have a good time. Prim stopped by and sat with her for a while. She let her sister talk about her preliminary wedding plans while she smiled and nodded. She really was excited for Prim, but Katniss knew these plans would change at least a dozen times before they were final.

Peeta stepped over with two plates and held them out. "Someone decided to cut into the tree."

Prim smiled and stood, "Thanks, but I think I'll skip the sweets this time." She gave a little wave and wandered away.

Peeta offered the plate to Katniss again. "Please don't tell me you're going to skip it?"

Katniss shook her head and took the plate. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Peeta sat beside her and watched her anxiously.

Feeling self-conscious, she looked down at the plate and noticed the little bird sitting in the center of her portion.

She looked back up at Peeta who smiled. "Merry Christmas, Katniss."

"Merry Christmas, Peeta." Katniss took a bite of the pastry, her eyes falling closed as the taste met her tongue. She let out a soft moan. "Oh, my god, you taste so good!" Her eyes popped open. "I mean, _this_ tastes good." She felt her face heating up again. She was always saying the wrong thing in front of him.

He chuckled. "Thanks."

They ate in silence until the ugly sweater vote was announced. Peeta won. He got up to accept his prize and Katniss left before she embarrassed herself anymore.


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two turtle doves._

Katniss rolled into work after a night of barely sleeping. She kept running the conversation with Peeta over in her mind. _I told him he tasted good. I can't believe I said that!_

She was still obsessing about it as she stepped into her studio and walked over to set up her computer.

She was pulled up short when she saw a little container sitting on top of her drafting table. There was a note on the top that said, " _The first day of Christmas was a partridge in a pear tree, day two is turtle doves. Hope you like turtle cookies._ " It was signed with a P and a smiley face.

Katniss opened up the container and found two chocolate cookies with caramel in the center sprinkled with chopped pecans and drizzled with chocolate. She smiled to herself and took one out. The first bite was so good that she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. She felt guilty after that and sat back to nibble on the second one for several minutes until it was gone.

She wiped her hands and started working.

When it was about lunch time, she got up and picked up the container on her way out the door. She went through the line, looking for Peeta in the back as she pointed out her food choices.

Peeta greeted her with a plate of cheese buns. "People were snatching them left and right, but I managed to save you some."

Katniss laughed and took the plate. "I'll have you know I've gained at least fifteen pounds since you took over this kitchen."

"It looks good on you." He winked.

She laughed, feeling her cheeks heat up again. "Here's your container. Thanks for your buns." She hurried as far away from the counter as possible and leaned over her plate. _Why am I so awkward?_


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me three French hens._

Katniss walked up to her office and found Peeta standing there waiting for her.

He chuckled, "Day three." He held up another container. "Sorry to seem like a creeper. I was just getting these done and I noticed you walking up."

"Well, you're bringing me food, so I won't complain." She stepped in and took the offered container. "Crepes! I love crepes!" She held it out. "You have to eat at least one of these."

He reached in and took one of the scrambled egg and bacon filled crepes. He leaned against her door frame. "So what goes on in this room? What sort of magic happens?"

Katniss pulled out her computer and started it up. "Mostly looking over designs for products and pointing out possible flaws." She took a bite of one of the crepes and stopped herself from moaning. "I've never had scrambled eggs this fluffy. Mine are always _so_ hard."

Peeta choked a bit.

She looked up sharply. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Fine." His voice was a little raspy. "Wrong pipe." He coughed a little more.

"I have a bottle of water." She reached into the small fridge in the corner of her office and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened it and passed it over as Peeta continued to cough.

He took a long drink from the bottle and then leaned back against the wall. "Wow, that was an adventure." He looked down at the last bite of crepe before popping it into his mouth. He swallowed more water and then pushed off from the wall. "I need to get back down to the kitchen."

"Before you go…" Katniss broke the last crepe in half and placed half back in the container. She put the lid back on and handed it over. "Thanks."

"Happy Third Day of Christmas." He said as he took the storage container from her. Their fingers brushed and she could feel the smile growing on her face.


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds._

The snow had started as Katniss drove to work. She'd considered calling in, but then remembered Peeta's treats the last few days and decided it would be a shame to miss out on the fourth day because she was nervous about other drivers on the snowy road.

Peeta was manning a hot drinks station just inside the door. He smiled when he saw Katniss and pulled out a small box as she approached. "I had to look up what a calling bird was. Turns out it means songbird." He opened the box. "Jamaican chocolate cupcakes."

Katniss smiled at the four cupcakes with four different colorful birds adorning the top. "Thank you."

Gale came through the door and brushed snow out of his hair. "Hey, Catnip, will you call your sister? I left my phone at home." He grinned at Peeta. "Dad told me you were doing this. You are genius!" Gale poured himself a cup of coffee and took a drink, letting out a sigh. "Are you some sort of god? Everything you touch is gold."

Katniss rolled her eyes. Not that she hadn't thought the same thing. She held out the box and offered Gale a cupcake. She didn't miss the anxious look on Peeta's face as the other man took one of _her_ cupcakes.

"Thanks." Gale said. "Meeting in ten, Catnip. Call your sister for me?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Use your office phone." Katniss closed the box and made herself a cup of tea. "Thank you, Peeta. Do you want one of these cupcakes?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I have a couple at home."

"Happy Fourth Day of Christmas." Katniss smiled as she picked up the box and her cup and headed for her office.

She had to be in the meeting in a few minutes, but she decided to take some time and enjoy one of the cupcakes. It was a rich sort of chocolate and she could taste some spices and a hint of rum. It all worked together so well. "He really is a food god." She said softly to herself.


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five golden rings._

The snow stuck so well that Bobby Hawthorne decided to close down the place. Katniss wasn't upset about not working, but she was sad that she would miss out on Peeta's fifth day of treats.

She sat down with a mug of tea beside her window and look out at the snow-covered parking lot below. A few children played on the park beside her apartment, throwing snow at each other. She could hear their squeals of laughter from her second floor window.

There was a knock on the door, pulling her attention away from the playing. Looking out the peep hole, she saw Peeta standing there with a covered plate in his hand.

She was a little confused as she opened the door. "Are you stalking me?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I found out you live her too."

"What do you mean 'too'?" Katniss leaned against the door.

"I live in 6F." He pointed up. "Sixth floor. And on the opposite end of the building. Moved in last month."

"How did I miss that?" She finally stepped back and invited him inside with the wave of her hand.

"I only had a few boxes. And you were still working when I left the office."

"How do you know?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe a little stalkery. I noticed what car you drive and I look for it every afternoon when I leave. You almost always still there when I leave. And I leave kind of late sometimes."

She laughed. "I saw that you drive a beat-up Jeep. You're always there before I get in. And I get in pretty early. Earlier than Bobby Hawthorne some days."

"Someone has to bake the cheese buns." Peeta took the sheet of foil off the plate he carried. "The fifth day is five golden rings. Ever had a homemade cruller?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Only the ones they made at the donut shops by the dozens." She pointed toward the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

Katniss walked into the kitchen to fix Peeta a cup of tea. "Do you take honey or anything in it?"

"No, it'll be fine by itself." He had placed the plate on the coffee table and was looking over her overstuffed bookshelf. "You have a lot of books."

She handed him a mug and nodded, holding her own cup between her hands. "A lot of them were my mothers."

"How did you lose her?" He asked softly.

"What makes you think I did?" She didn't mean to sound defensive, but it came out sometimes when her mother was mentioned.

"The way you just said that. I recognize it." He swallowed. "My mom and dad both died in a fire at the bakery my dad owned."

"I'm sorry." Katniss took a sip of her tea to calm her nerves. "My dad died in a crash. My mom had cancer." She walked toward the nearest bookshelf. "She liked to read. Two books a month at least. They were all over the house, stuck in nooks and crannies. When she died, Prim and I took them all out and separated them into three piles: one for her, one for me, and one to donate. The donate pile was very small." She chuckled. "Prim had just moved in with Gale, so he wasn't too happy when she dropped the first of five boxes off at his place."

Peeta chuckled. "I can imagine."

Katniss picked up one of the crullers and sat down on the couch. "Did your dad teach you to bake?"

He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and picked up a cruller. "As soon as I could walk, I followed my dad to the bakery. And I never left his side until I had to start kindergarten." He chuckled and took a bite of his donut.

Katniss savored the pastry in silence as she watched Peeta examining her living room.

"You like living here?" He asked after a while.

She nodded. "It's a good neighborhood. Not too far from the office. Really quiet." She smiled. "You've probably figured all that out by now, though."

He shrugged. "I grew up above a bakery with two older brothers. Noise isn't a major issue." He chuckled. "The others were factors that led me here."

She picked up another cruller. "So why are you making me these things?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Because I figure you deserved it."

She picked at her donut. "I haven't done anything to deserve your attention."

"You've done plenty." He placed a hand on the side of her face and leaned close. "Do you mind if I…?"

She wet her lips as she shook her head.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then stood. "Enjoy your snow day." He let himself out the door.


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, six geese a-laying._

Katniss hurried to her car, hating that she would have to scrape off all the snow. She should have done it when the snow stopped the day before, but it had been so warm inside her apartment and outside looked so very cold.

But when she walked over, her car was completely cleared as well as enough space around for her to back out. There was a baggie under the wiper with a note inside. She grabbed the baggy and sat in her car to warm it up. She opened up the baggie and took out the note.

" _Geese a-laying. I hope you like bird nests. Also hope you don't mind that I cleaned off your car. Have a great day! -P_ "

Katniss pulled out one of the treats and smiled. There were two little eggs in the center. She savored three of them before she decided it was time for her to head to work.

Peeta was back at the hot drinks station inside the main doors. He handed Katniss a cup of tea as she walked up. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something when Finnick hurried in.

"Annie just chopped the end of her finger off." Finnick announced.

"I'm on my way." Peeta gave Katniss an apologetic look as he hurried after Finnick.

Katniss watched him go and then wandered to her office to get to work. She didn't see Peeta when she went down to get food, but someone made sure to hand her a couple cheese buns from the back.


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven swans a-swimming._

Katniss worked from home half a day on Saturdays. She gave that as an excuse as to why she couldn't attend her sister's New Year's Eve party. Really she just didn't feel like being surrounded by her sister's friends.

She was just calling it a day when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Peeta standing on the other side with a box. He held it out. "I worked on these all morning and I broke five of them before they set." He opened it to show a set of seven small swans.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Katniss reached in and picked one up.

"They're white chocolate." Peeta watched her as she bit off the head.

She laughed. "They taste good too."

"Thanks." He closed the lid and handed them over. "Got any plans for tonight?"

She took the box from Peeta. "Prim invited me over to her place, but I declined. Probably going to just go to bed early." She took another bite of the swan.

"Want to come to my place? Just hang out? I can cook something." Peeta smiled anxiously.

Katniss nodded. "Okay. Sure. What time?"

"Around eight? Is that too early?" He snorted. "Or too late?"

"That's fine." She chewed her lip. "Is there anything I can bring?"

"Just yourself. Do you like Champagne or are you more into sparkling juice?"

"Champagne is fine." She smiled.

"Good." He backed up. "See you at eight."

"Eight." She closed the door and leaned against it. _Is this a date?_

Four phone calls with Prim later, Katniss was dressed in a plain green dress. She picked up the box of swans that was left and made her way up to the sixth floor.

Peeta welcomed her in and then hurried to the kitchen. "Do you like lamb?"

"I've had it once. I liked it pretty well." Katniss said with a chuckle.

He grinned. "Well, you'll like it how I've made it." He pulled a pan out of the oven. "Needs to rest a bit." He reached for a bottle of wine on the counter. "I got a red that goes with the lamb. Do you want a glass?"

"Could I maybe have a glass of water? I don't do a whole lot of drinking." She chewed her lip. "Sorry, I feel like a loser."

"Don't even worry about it." He gave her a kind smile as he poured some water into a glass for her. "I've always been a fan of pairing wine with dinner. But other than that, I don't do a whole lot myself."

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Peeta motioned for Katniss to have a seat at the dining table. "Did you have a good Saturday?" He asked as he filled a plate for her.

"I worked for half of it. We have a new line of bike helmets we're working on. We're on the final stages of design." She leaned over the plate and breathed in. "This smells amazing."

"Thank you." Peeta poured them each a glass of wine and sat back. "Do you like doing that?"

"Mostly." She cut some of the lamb and smiled. "When I started, I was just part of the archery division. I moved up. I kind of miss archery sometimes." She took a bite and her eyes fell shut. "Oh my god!" She moaned. "How are you so good at this?"

He chuckled. "Culinary school."

"You went to culinary school?"

"I went to culinary school and college. At the same time." He explained. "Culinary school in the daytime and then I took online classes for a business degree." He went on and on for a while.

Katniss listened intently. Peeta was so animated and passionate about food. She would have gladly sat there listening to him talk all night.

But soon, he stopped and asked, "So how did you get into the sporting goods business?"

She chuckled. "The long story or the short one?"

"Whichever." He said with an encouraging smile.

Katniss sat her fork down and took a sip from her glass of water. "I've known the Hawthornes all my life. They went to school with my parents. My dad was over the archery division. When I was old enough, I got to start working in that same shop as my dad did. I just moved up from there." She picked up the glass of wine and took a large drink.

Peeta nodded. "That's the short version, I take it."

"Yeah." She went back to her food.

"I'd love to hear the long version one of these days."

She smiled, feeling her face heat up. "Maybe."

They made small talk for the rest of the evening, moving toward the living room after the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher. Peeta turned on the Dick Clark New Year's Eve special and they settled in for the next couple of hours.

They flew by way too fast. Peeta told some of the best stories and Katniss was very content to listen to every single one of them.

As the countdown to midnight started, Peeta popped open the Champagne and poured them each a glass. He held up his glass and joined in with the TV. Katniss followed.

"5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!"

Katniss clinked her glass against Peeta's and they took a sip. Their eyes locked. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. He backed away slightly, but she pulled him back in. She sighed when they broke apart again.

He smiled and took another sip from the Champagne.

Katniss drank the rest of hers and then sat her flute on the coffee table. She grabbed Peeta's face and pulled him in once more, this time a much deeper, hungrier kiss. He pulled her onto his lap, barely able to set his glass on the table without it falling over. His hands grabbed her hips and she took that as permission to wrap her legs around him.

He broke the kiss once more. "You can say no…" He started, brushing another kiss across her lips.

She smiled and tangled her fingers in his hair. "You gotta ask me first."

"Come to bed with me?" He breathed.

"Yes." She climbed off his lap and waited for him to stand and lead her to his room.


	8. The Eighth Day of Christmas

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eight maids a-milking._

Katniss rolled over and reached for the warmth that she'd fallen asleep against. It was gone. She sat up and stretched, feeling the cold air it her bare breasts.

"Probably should get dressed." She told herself as she looked around at the clothes that had been tossed around the night before.

"You can wear one of my shirts." Peeta said as he walked into the room.

She chuckled. "Thanks, but I should wear my own clothes back home so I don't forget them." She pulled her dress on and fastened the buttons at the top. She looked up and saw he held a tray.

"I made scones." He announced. "You don't have to run away quite yet."

She smiled. "You twisted my arm."

He inclined his head toward the other room. "We can sit at the table."

She left the room in front of him and sat down at the table as Peeta placed all the food from the tray onto the middle. "I don't have any tea here, I'm sorry. I tore through my cabinets because I was sure I had some."

"I do drink coffee sometimes." She picked out a scone.

"Oh, I forgot!" Peeta sat a small container in the middle of the table. "Clotted cream. Goes really good with the strawberries." He winked.

"Is this the eight maids milking?" Katniss asked as she spread some of the cream on her scone and then sprinkled strawberries on top.

"Yes." He sat a cup of coffee and a bowl of sugar in front of her. "Do you take milk?"

"Just a little, yes." She put a small bit of sugar in her coffee and stirred in the milk after he handed her some.

"Did you sleep well?" Peeta asked as he refilled his coffee cup.

"I did." Katniss smiled. "I've never brought in a new year in such a fun way."

"Guess we're in for a good year, then." He sat across from her and fixed up a scone. "Do you have Sunday plans?"

"I usually sleep in and then just read or watch Netflix all day." She took a bite and let out a moan. "God, you're good."

"You said that about other things last night." He said with a grin as he brought his scone to his mouth.

She giggled. "I said quite a bit. I'm surprised you remembered that."

"You were definitely more verbose than you've ever been." He said with a laugh.

"Gotta have a good motivator, I guess." She sipped her coffee and watched him for several seconds. She sat her cup down and leaned forward. "Do you want to come down and hang out with me for a while today?"

"That would be nice."

She finished her coffee and headed toward the door. "Give me at least a half hour?" She asked as she picked up her purse.

"You got it." He promised, following her to the door.


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

_(This one contains a slightly extended ending)_

 _On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing._

Katniss invited Peeta to supper that night. She decided to cook lasagna. She was just pulling it out of the oven when Peeta knocked on her door.

He held out a small pan and announced, "Nine ladies dancing."

Katniss smiled at the pan, cut into nine equal portions. "Tiramisu?"

He nodded. "The base is lady fingers."

"Smart." She motioned him toward the kitchen. "I just took the lasagna out. You have perfect timing."

He followed her, setting the small pan beside the rest of the food on the table. "I should have saved more cheese buns."

Katniss laughed. "That would have been a perfect side dish. But I really didn't know I was making lasagna until I saw I already had the ingredients."

"Next time." Peeta said.

She nodded. "Yeah, next time." Her heart sped up a little. Was this really happening? Were she and Peeta a thing? Were they just friends?

She didn't have much time to fret about it because as she passed him to get glasses out of the cabinet, he pulled her close for a lingering kiss. "I wasn't sure if we could do that at the office, so I've just kept my distance."

"I think if we're actually serious about things, we have to report it." Katniss trailed her fingers over Peeta's cheek.

He smiled and kissed her again. "If your lasagna didn't smell so good, I'd suggest taking this to the bedroom."

"I can totally stick it back in the oven to keep it warm." Did she sound too desperate?

"Do it." He stepped away and she picked up the pan of lasagna to put it back in the oven. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other end of her apartment.

Their clothes flew around the room before falling into the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips.

Afterward, Katniss turned to him with a smile. "How about a bedroom picnic?"

Peeta nodded, still winded. "That sounds great."

It took a few trips, but she brought all the pans and bowls into the bedroom, setting them in the middle of the bed. She passed over a fork. "No need to be too fancy."

He laughed and took the fork from her, diving hungrily into the lasagna.


	10. The Tenth Day of Christmas

_(Another slightly extended ending)_

 _On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten lords a-leaping._

Peeta knocked on Katniss's open studio door and held out a small container when she looked up. "It took me a lot of thought and a lot of internet searches to figure out what could represent lords leaping."

She leaned over the container and smiled. "Popcorn balls. Perfect!" She reached in and took one. "Want to take a break with me?" She motioned to the extra chair beside her drafting table.

He nodded and stepped in. "Still working on the helmets?"

"I was. I had to look away for a bit." She twisted her drafting table slightly. "I had a vision of a bow design."

Peeta leaned close. "It looks like the elf bows from Lord of the Rings."

"Yeah." Katniss smiled. "I was reading the first one this morning and I got an itch to see if I could design a practical one that still looked whimsical." She picked out another popcorn ball from the container. "I'll probably never get to make it, but it's fun to design."

"So you shoot?" He picked out another popcorn ball and sat back.

"Oh, yeah. I won a few competitions in high school. Didn't get to travel much." She stood and stretched. "I used to want to compete in the Olympics." She turned to see him smile.

"Wanna hear a secret?" He asked.

She leaned close. "Sure."

"I used to want to compete in the Olympics, too. In wrestling."

She laughed. "Were you good?"

He pulled her close. "I was pretty damn great."

"You were pretty damn great last night." She murmured as she lowered her head for a kiss.

Gale cleared his throat in the doorway.

Katniss stepped away and smoothed down her shirt. "What's up, Gale?"

Gale smiled between them. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to come grab some coffee with me."

"Um…" She looked toward Peeta.

Peeta stood. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you around." He had a confident smile on his face, but there was something about his tone that wasn't quite so much.

"Dinner at my place again tonight?" Katniss asked. "Order a pizza and watch a movie?"

Peeta nodded. "Sounds good." He ducked out of the door before he had to say anything else.

Gale watched him go in disbelief and then turned back to Katniss. "When did that happen?"

She shrugged. "Just sort of did."

He chuckled. "Wow."

"Coffee?" Katniss headed out the door in front of Gale.

He grabbed her arm. "Are you going to tell me anything about this?"

"If I tell you, do I have to tell HR?"

He snorted. "Probably. It's standard." He led her down the hall to the little breakroom that held a coffee maker and an assortment of fresh cookies, bagels, donuts, and some sort of nut bread Katniss wasn't entirely sure about.

She picked up a bagel and smeared some cream cheese on it. "It's probably just fooling around. I don't know what he wants out if this. And I know I'm having fun. Do I really need to report every workplace fling?"

"I won't say anything if you promise that the minute it turns into something more, you report it."

"Thanks, Gale! I knew there was a reason we were friends." She fixed herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

Gale chuckled. "There are quite a few reasons we're friends."

Katniss smiled and sipped her coffee while Gale started complaining about Prim's bridezilla-ness.


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eleven pipers piping._

Spending time together was now a routine. Neither of them needed to ask. Peeta just showed up at Katniss's door with a box and announced, "Eleven perfect garlic pastry pipes!"

Katniss laughed and waved him in. "What goes best with garlic pastry pipes?"

He shrugged. "You got wine?"

She shook her head. "I have soda."

"Soda will do perfectly." He dropped the box on the coffee table. "But first…" he pulled her into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "I like the way you think." She pulled him toward the couch.


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

_Author's note: This one has a full scene at the start that I cut for the entry that was posted for The Everlark Games: Christmas Challenge._

 _Thanks for reading! Come visit me on Tumblr: hpfanonezillion OR booksrockmyface!_

* * *

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve drummers drumming._

Katniss stretched and pulled Peeta back into the bed when he moved to turn off his alarm. "I hate that you have to go in so early." She said against his neck.

He rubbed her hand and leaned back against her. "The prep doesn't start itself."

"But you have managers and people to delegate to." She kissed the back of his neck. "Can't you let someone else to that?"

Peeta rolled over in Katniss's arms and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "I could if you want. Go in when you go in."

She made a face and then kissed him again. "If we go in together, people will talk."

"You don't think they already do?" He scraped his nails down the length of her spine.

"I know they do, but us arriving together is just confirmation."

Peeta brushed another kiss over Katniss's lips. "I'll make a call and then I'll make you breakfast."

"You are such a nurturer." She rubbed her hand down his back. "It's nice. I'm usually the one taking care of everyone else."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm glad I could take care of you." He gave her a little squeeze and then untangled himself from her arms. "I'll run up to my apartment and shower. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

She watched him dress and then got up to shower as soon as she heard the front door click shut.

Just as Katniss was getting out of the shower, she heard Peeta tapping on her door. She wrapped a towel around her waist and hurried to answer the door.

He grinned as he walked in. "No need to get all dressed up for me."

She laughed. "Help yourself to the kitchen. I'll be in to help in a minute." She pulled him in for a kiss and then turned back to her bedroom.

The sound of Peeta pulling out pots and pans drifted to her and she smiled at herself. She'd never been so comfortable with a person. It was like Peeta was supposed to be there the whole time.

Katniss walked into the kitchen to find Peeta on the phone as he whisked some eggs in a pan. "No, Finn, listen to me a second. You have to get the bread finished before anything else can go. We set it up in the fridge. You should have it out on the counter for thirty minutes while the ovens heat up." He poured the eggs into a hot pan and walked over to finish chopping some veggies. "Right. Now, next is that lasagna. Put Rue on it, she's the best one. Follow the rest of the list with whoever you feel is best, but I want Rue to take the lead there. I'll be there in an hour or so to jump in and help. Just keep an eye on it. I trust you."

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's waist as he hung up the phone and turned back to the stove. "I like a man in authority." She kissed his neck.

He chuckled. "Remind me of that tonight when I get you back in that bedroom."

She laughed and stepped away. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sit down and eat your omelet." He put the concoction on a plate and handed it over. "I brought down some leftover scones and sliced strawberries from the other day."

"Marry me." Katniss sighed as she took the plate.

Peeta chuckled. "We're not even officially dating, but I'm up for anything."

She laughed. "Well, maybe not actual marriage. But I'm game for dating officially."

"You sure?" Peeta cracked some more eggs into the bowl and started whisking. "Because we don't have to do anything official."

"No, I like this." She took a bite. "So, so good! My taste buds are having an orgasm."

He laughed and shook his head. "You're something else."

She chewed thoughtfully for a while and watched as he finished cooking. As he sat down she asked, "So what's the last day?"

"Surprise for later." He popped a bite into his mouth. "But I think you'll like it."

Katniss smiled. "I know I will. You're an amazing cook."

Peeta swallowed his bite quickly. "Thanks. I do my best."

"Next, I need to figure out what you're bad at." She took another bite and grinned.

"What I'm bad at?" He laughed. "I'm bad at plenty."

"Like what?" She challenged.

He thought a minute and then said. "I can't whistle."

She laughed. "Okay, that's a start."

"And I don't have rhythm. And I'm a little tone deaf." He smiled. "I heard you singing to yourself a few times. You have a beautiful voice."

She grinned. "Thanks."

He stood and started cleaning up. "I should probably get over there before Finnick gets a big head and takes over my kitchen for good."

"I'll get this all cleaned up." She grabbed the plate he was cleaning. "You get to work."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "See you later."

Katniss watched him go and then finished putting things away before heading out herself.

* * *

Waiting for Katniss on her drafting table was a small container. She smiled to herself as she picked up the note accompanying it.

It read, " _I couldn't hold onto this one all day. Twelfth Night cake has a little present hiding inside. Try not to swallow it!_ "

Katniss opened the container to find a cupcake decorated up like a drum. She took the treat out of the box and broke it apart to find something shiny poking out of the center. Pulling it out, she discovered it was a necklace with a bow and arrow charm attached.

She looked at the charm, still covered in the yellow cake batter. It was far too much! How could she accept something like this? She didn't even have a gift to give him. Taking a bite of the cupcake, she sat down and continued to stare at the necklace.

She finished the treat and made a choice. She'd just have to give it back.

Katniss charged into the back of the kitchen and held out the necklace in front of Peeta's smiling face. "I can't accept this."

His eyes fell to the dangling charm and then back to her eyes. "It's just a necklace."

"And we're not even dating." She argued. "I can't accept this." She coiled it into his hand and turned on her heel.

She heard Peeta call to Finnick to keep an eye on things as he hurried after her. Katniss kept going, no matter how much he pleaded for her to stop. And even though he was close enough, he didn't put a hand on her.

She stepped into her studio and leaned against the wall, defeated.

He closed the door and stepped in front of her. He held up the necklace. "I just saw it at the jewelry counter yesterday and I thought about you. It was less than twenty bucks. No big thing at all."

Katniss shook her head. "I still can't accept it."

"Then I'll hold onto it until you feel like you can." Peeta lowered the necklace and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Will you be my girlfriend, Katniss?"

"Okay." She nodded. "Sure. But I want a real date."

He smiled and leaned in, his lips just an inch from hers. "You name the place and I'm there."

She smiled and closed the gap between their lips. "This has been the best Christmas I've had in a long time."

"We can do it like this every year." He grinned as he pulled her close. "I promise."


End file.
